


Repressed Urges

by NaughtyDewotter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyDewotter/pseuds/NaughtyDewotter
Summary: A Kirlia is madly in love with his trainer, but mistaken as being female. He is afraid of how she will react if she finds out, but things might just turn out better than he expects!





	Repressed Urges

# Repressed Urges

## A Kirlia Oneshot by NaughtyDewotter

"Go for mud shot, Marshtomp!" shouted Courtney's Opponent as the water type sent a torrent of murky water her way.

"Kirlia, dodge it with teleport, then follow up with magical leaf!" called Courtney as her partner pulled of the sequence beautifully, the result leaving Marshtomp toppled.

"I guess I need a little more practice," said the boy, returning his pokemon and pulling out his wallet.

"Way to go, girl!" cheered Courtney, picking the psychic type up and pulling it into a hug.

Kirlia, despite appreciating her gesture, couldn't help but sigh. They had been together for several years, but she had never realized that this little ballerina was actually a boy.

They lived in a more rural region, so tech like the Pokedex and Pokemon Centers were few and far between. 

Kirlia owed Courtney's mistake to this lack of technology and his appearance, and as such, he couldn't make his masculinity more pronounced.

Kirlia shook these thoughts away, happy from her touch.

"You did pretty well, Kid," said Courtney, reaching a hand to him. He took it, shook it, and handed her some cash.

"Thanks, are you traveling?"

"Yeah, just the two of us, out to see the the world."

"Really? That's so cool! But, it's getting dark soon," he said, pointing to the darkening sky, "You might want to find a place to stay in town."

"Oh, you're right, do you know if there are any hotels in the town up ahead?"

"There's just one, but they're pretty cheap. Not all the bells and whistles you'd expect."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just a room with a bed, no private toilets."

"That sucks, but we don't have much of a choice," Courtney concluded, waving goodbye and marching forward.

Kirlia, a bit sleepy himself, leaned against Courtney.

She giggled, "Are you getting tired, Kirly?"

"Lia," he yawned, snuggling against her.

"You look so cute when you're sleepy."

This made him blush a bit, enjoying her praise, but equally frustrated by being so close to what he could not have. The truth was that Kirlia was in love with his trainer. He knew that she looked in desperation for companionship, but found only men who wanted her body. He thought he could be the one if only given the chance, but alas: he was a Pokemon. And the unknown nature of how she would take the news stopped him from trying.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon enough." 

Surely enough, they soon arrived at the hotel in question. Walking in, they met with an old man at the front desk.

"One room, please."

Looking up, his eyes went wide, reaching a key to Courtney, "Oh my, there just so happens to be one more room for a pretty thing like you."

"Thank you, sir, and good night," she said, forcing a smile and taking the key before walking swiftly down the hall. "Wow, what a pervert."

Kirlia held back a giggle as Courtney turned the key in the lock. They jumped onto the bed, finding it surprisingly comfy.

"It's real hot in here," she said, pulling her jean shorts off, Kirlia turned away as she did away with her shirt and pulled her nightgown out of her bag. She looked back at Kirlia and smiled. _She's always so polite._

"I think we'll stay above the sheets tonight," Courtney yawned before dozing off, followed swiftly by Kirlia.

... 

Courtney lay silent, but Kirlia was tossing and turning, lost in a dream. He sat in a foggy plane, surrounded by wonderful smells.

"Kirlia," said a voice he knew belonged to Courtney.

From the mist, she approached, completely naked.

"Kir!" he gasped, shocked.

"This is all for you, so come and get it." she added, her voice lined with a breathy, seductive air.

He found he could not stand, however, and she drifted slowly out of reach.

Trying with all his might his real self shook awake. Panting heavily, he looked down to see his tapered member poking through the pleats in his skirt. Turning swiftly, he was relieved to find Courtney was still asleep. This wasn't the first time he had gotten hard in the night, but this was a bit different. He could usually relieve his lust in the bathroom, but he would undoubtedly be caught in a shared toilet. He needed to take care of it, or face a rather rough day from the lost sleep.

He carefully stood, walking to the edge of the bed and jumping off. There, he sat leaning against the bed and reached a shaking hand to his swollen length.

"L-Lia..." he moaned, gently rubbing his length, coaxing a bit more out of his genital slit, topping him off at four inches. The heat of the room made him more desperate as he took his cock in both hands, jerking himself a bit more quickly.

"Kirlia. Kirlia!" he gasped, his thoughts filled with the naughty image of his beloved trainer.

His increasing volume, however, led to the sleeping Courtney taking notice. She blinked awake and heard the moaning. Is she alright?

Trying not to make a sound, she crawled to the edge of the bed and peered over, shocked to see Kirlia jerking himself off.

_Kirlia is a boy?_ She asked herself, confused. She thought back to all of the times she called him a girl and felt pretty guilty. _But if so, why hasn't he been staring more? He would turn away when I changed, out of respect. It wouldn't be as weird if we were both girls, but he would want to ask permission. He would want my consent._ And then it clicked. _Oh Arceus, he loves me. All this time and I've been starving him of affection._

She now thought it over. It seemed a bit odd to her, especially with him pleasuring himself just a few feet away, but Kirlia was the only boy she met who loved her for her, and it was about time that she paid him back for that adoration. And besides, she was looking for a boyfriend like him.

"Kirlia," she whispered, and the little pokemon gasped, turning teary, fearful eyes up to her. She scooped the crying pokemon up in her arms and whispered gently to him. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm sorry."

Eventually, he calmed down a bit, and Courtney set him down, facing her.

"You love me, don't you?"

He gasped, and then nodded, ashamed of himself.

"It's okay, Kirlia. It must have been so hard to wait all this time, if you don't mind the expression."

Kirlia twitched as his Member was still Onyx hard. She giggled. "Look, if you're brave enough to still be standing here, you may have inspired me to give it a try."

Kirlia's eyes went wide with a questioning, hopeful look.

"I mean it, and to show you my appreciation for the respect you've shown me, I'm going to set you free from that pressure, so please lay back."

He did as asked, propped up on his elbows as his dick pointed straight up in the air. Courtney scooted over, reaching a hand to his hardness and encircling it in her grasp.

He let off a shaky moan leaking a liberal amount of precum. It became more apparent than ever just how badly he needed this. She removed her hand and replaced it with her lips, slowly taking in his strange penis.

Kirlia was overwhelmed, trying to hold back, keeping his hips from jutting forward as he ran his fingers through her hair. He was a moaning mess, as no lewd dream could hope to compare to the real thing.

"Kirlia! Kirlia! Lia!" he warned, his dick twitching in her mouth, and she picked up the pace, bobbing her head up and down.

"Lia!" he shouted as his hips jutted forward, his arms turning to jelly and his back arching as he shot stripe after cloudy stripe of his seed into her mouth. She loved the sweet taste and swallowed all of it cleanly, suddenly feeling very needy herself.

It seemed Kirlia was aware of this, smelling her very feminine scent, and crawling to find it. Courtney noticed, and took a position not unlike Kirlia's, slipping her wet panties off. Kirlia found his prize, but stopped, looking up into her eyes.

She was charmed by his questioning look. He wanted to know for certain. _My little gentleman._

"Please, Kirlia, I want you to pleasure me. I want you."

Kirlia smiled and nodded before getting to work, poking an experimental hand to her lower lips, inserting a finger. Courtney shivered, enjoying the foreign contact and scooted closer. 

"Mmh that's good," she moaned. Emboldened by her display, he went a bit more vigorously, sinking deeper into her core. He salivated at the smell coming from her pussy, and finally engaged with his mouth, licking upwards and catching her taste.

"Holy-!" she bit back a moan as his tongue ran over her clit. He looked up, a bit worried, but she shook her head, smiling. "Right near the top."

He lapped hungrily at her sopping sex, his tongue teasing her clit with every lick. Her taste drove him wild, reaching for her smooth hips and smooshing his face right into her wet pussy. Courtney was loving this, gently turning her hips towards his face. "Kirlia, you're so good! Keep going! I'm so close!"

Kirlia, looking to impress, furiously rubbed her clit, taking in as much of her nectar as he could.

"Oh Arceus, Kirlia!" she screamed as she tensed up, her mind going blank as she twitched on the bed before going limp. That was so good.

"Kirlia?" inquired the little psychic type, nudging her. She looked up to see his eyes filled with concern. She answered by pulling him up to face her and leaning forward into a kiss. His eyes went wide before they softened and tilted his head, licking her lips. In response she parted them allowing his entrance before wrapping an arm around his head, holding one of his horns. Finally, they broke for air. 

"Hahhh... Kirlia," he panted.

"That felt amazing."

"Kirli!" he gasped, looking down.

She felt something between them, and saw his cock staining her gown.

"Lia!" he gasped apologetically, shivering as his boner rubbed against the satin.

She giggled, "It's fine; I won't be needing it."

She promptly slipped it off, looking to unclip her bra while at it. Kirlia's mouth was left agape by the sight of her beautiful breasts. Both of them were anxious to get started: his hard cock complimented by her wet pussy.

"Kirlia, it's about time we move on to the main event, don't you think?"

"Kirlia kir," he nodded, standing on his knees and lining his cock up with her entrance. He stopped, however, looking back up at her once more, looking for that last bit of reassurance.

Her heart melted. In that one moment, without a single word being uttered, she knew that he was genuine. She had found someone who sought out something other than their own release.

Kirlia still waited, and his answer came in the form of Courtney reaching to him, wrapping an arm around his back before guiding him forward, his hardness slipping into her.

"Ah! Ahhhh..." Kirlia moaned, then sighed as he was surrounded by her warmth. He looked back at her and saw that she was wearing a suggestive grin, which made him blush cherry red.

"Does it feel good?" asked Courtney.

"Liaaa..." he moaned, nodding an affirmative with his eyes half lidded and mouth curled in a gentle, satisfied smile. Carefully, he sunk himself deeper before hitting something that blew him away: her hymen.

He looked up, concerned as she bit her own lip. He could tell that she was apprehensive, and waited for her.

"I see you noticed," she laughed nervously, "Silly as it might sound, I've been saving myself for the right guy. I know that this is new for me, and it is certainly new for you, but I want to see this through more than anything. Just... take it slow."

He nodded, and carefully pushed his hips forward, feeling more of his length enter her. With enough effort, he pushed through her barrier.

He heard her gasp, and looked up to see her face screwed up in a pained expression.

"Kirlia?" he asked, grabbing her attention once more.

"Oh, I'm... ngh... fine. It's going to take a little more than that to get me to stop. Just take your time, as I said."

Cautiously, he slipped further in, with her groaning in response. Finally, he bottomed out, his pelvis flush with hers. He looked back up to her, and saw her look back with a warm smile, her furrowed brow being the only indication of her discomfort.

"Hahh... give me a minute," she mumbled, "Just hold still so I can get used to you."

He nodded and leaned forward, making an effort to be as close to her as possible by resting on her belly. His legs held firm, preventing any unnecessary movement, and thus unnecessary discomfort for Courtney.

He took it all in, her sweet scent keeping him hard as he matched his breathing to hers. After a couple of minutes, he noticed her breathing become less labored and her heartbeat accelerate. Her passage grabbed and massaged his member as it twitched in equal happiness.

He looked up and smiled back at her. 

"It's starting to feel good, keep going," she said.

"Kirlia!" he nodded, pulling out slowly, delicious friction coaxing him to fuck her hard, but Kirlia knew that she deserved better. After removing most of his cock from her, he thrust back in.

"Mmhh... Kirlia," she moaned, starting to feel the pleasure as his cock rubbed her tender insides. Did she still feel pain? Of course, but his actions were starting to have their intended effect. Every second, their hips met with a dull thud, and with each thrust came a gasp from the little psychic type, moaning in his own language. In spite of that barrier, she knew for certain that it was her name that he was moaning.

Courtney moaned too, loving the slick feeling of his penis as it massaged her needy pussy. "You feel so good, feel free to pick up the pace a bit."

Hearing her encouragement, he looked up into her eyes before humping harder and faster. "Kir-Kirlia?"

"Yeah, just like that!"

He continued, getting a good rhythm going. He took hold of her hips for leverage as Courtney's chest heaved with labored breaths.

"Kirlia, faster!" she moaned.

"Lia! Kir-rrr..." he shivered as he ceased all movement. She knew he was teetering on the edge, and wanted to make this last as long as he could, if only to make her feel good.

"Don't worry! Trust me, I'm loving it, just go all out!"

Throwing all inhibitions aside, he took a deep breath before pulling back and swiftly thrust back in, repeating as he fucked her with all his might.

"Kirlia! You're so good! You're making me feel so good!" Courtney moaned out as Kirlia quickly approached his limit. He felt his thrusts get unstable and much more desperate, working to satisfy that itch. He felt like he was losing his own little battle, however, as he wanted her to find release, too. He looked down to find one last hope. Continuing with his furious pace, Kirlia rubbed her clit with his right thumb, causing her to scream out.

"I'm cumming!" she cried, wrapping her legs around the small psychic type. "Please, cum with me, Kirlia!"

"Lia!" he screamed, his pelvis slapping against hers one last time before he came.

She felt his cock twitch violently, followed by an intense warmth growing within her. He hugged her, gasping with each twitch of his cock. He gave her as much as his little body could muster, which proved to be a surprising volume. She felt it too, the warmth filling her and radiating throughout her body. She felt like he was determined to make her feel as cozy as possible, both inside and out, and she wanted him to feel equally cozy.

Once he pulled out, Courtney scooped him up and pulled him into another kiss. He lazily reciprocates, finally pulling away and resting his head on her breasts.

"For a little guy, you were sure saving a lot," she sighed, feeling quite full, some of his essence oozing out of her dripping down her backside.

"Mnn... Kirlia," he murmured, snuggling up against her.

"Good night, sweetie," she yawned, falling asleep with Kirlia.

...

Courtney was awakened the next morning by the feeling of something slick sliding between her breasts. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Kirlia rubbing his cock between them, panting.

"Someone's being naughty," she giggled.

Kirlia gasped, looking up and giggling nervously.

Swiftly, Courtney rolled them over, looming over the little psychic type before, taking in his cock all at once.

"Kirlia!" He moaned, shocked by the swift shift of position, but blown away by how quickly the pleasure built. In no time at all, he came, running his fingers through her hair as his climax passed.

Pulling off, she smiled at Kirlia, who had gone limp, a big, goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Fun as that was, we're going to have to put some boundaries into place," she said, "We have to keep it secret. It was fortunate that no one knocked to make a complaint, so I'll be sure to get a tent. There's no need to hold anything back if no one is spying on us."

He nodded.

"And one more thing. If you're feeling frisky, please tell me."

His head sunk, noting he did not ask to pleasure himself with her boobs. Seeing this, she scooped him up in a hug. "Hey, there's no need for that. I'm not mad or anything. It's just that I won't always be in the mood. And I imagine you won't always be up for it, so I'll be sure to ask you as well."

She kissed his cheek, making him smile at her reassurance, and they left the hotel, as something more than Pokemon and Trainer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading my oneshot! I'm a bit new to writing smut and scenes of an erotic nature, so any pointers are much appreciated.


End file.
